Wario and Waluigi's Maximon Adventure
by MarioMan67
Summary: Wario and Waluigi go on a journey involving Pokemon ripoffs. Please review! 1/20/14: The Wario Bros. go inside a Maximon Center. What havoc will happen inside?
1. Are They Real?

**Wario and Waluigi's Maximon Adventure**

by MarioMan67

Chapter One: Are They Real?

Once upon a time in the Mushroom Kingdom, there were two idiots known by the names of Wario Wario and Waluigi Wario. Why were their last names Wario? I don't know. Anyway, the Wario Bros. were thieves. Incompetent thieves. And they did other stuff too. Like opening up a pawn shop that failed after three days. But that's another story. Today, we're gonna talk about the time the Wario Bros. went on a Pokemon-type journey. That's right, they walked the earth going on a journey with knockoffs. On the way, crazy stuff happened. And in the end, oh wait that doesn't even matter because we're starting at the beginning, not at the end. Now, here's the story you've been expecting for about a minute, described in full detail.

* * *

Wario was watching children's TV. No, wait, he was watching a cartoon based on him and Waluigi. Why did they have their own cartoon, I don't know.

''God, these commercials are boring.'' said Wario.

Of course they are, Wario, it's just child-targeted toy and food commercials mixed in with life insurance commercials… that aren't even good!

''Shut up!'' the yellow-hatted man yelled.

Then, a commercial for an about-to-be famous fad came on.

* * *

Larry Koopa was on TV. He said to a young Mushroomer, ''Have you ever bought a trading card game, and found out some of these are duplicates?''

''Uhh, yes?'' said the TV boy.

''Well, then try out our new Maximon trading card game! There is no duplicates, AND you get 60 cards in ONE package for $20! What a deal!'' replied Larry.

''Cool!''

Larry continued pitching the card game. ''And also, for a limited time, you can get TWO Maximon card packages in ONE bundle for $50, and we're even including a free randomly selected Maximon action figure! Yes, a reduced bundle price, an action figure, 120 cards, WHAT CAN GO WRONG?''

''Alright! Awesome! I think I will buy that bundle instead! No, wait, I'll buy two! Three! Four! Maybe TEN?'' replied the TV boy.

The Koopaling kept on hamming it up. ''BUT WAIT CHILDREN! There's more we have to tell you about! Catch the Maximon television series on Lil' Mushroom's Animation Block on MBN! IT FEATURES ALL OF YOUR FAV~ORITE MAXIMON! KOOPA TROOPA! GOOMBA! BOO! CHEEP CHEEP! AND MANY, MANY, MORE! I CAN'T STOP SCREAMIN'!''

''There's a cartoon too? I WANNA SEE I WANNA SEE I WANNA SEE~!'' The Mushroomer took off and disappeared.

Larry continued. ''Yes, little boy! *addresses viewers* QUICK! WATCH THE CARTOON AND PLAY THE CARD GAME AND YOU'LL BE FINE! IF YOU DON'T DO AS I SAY, YOU'LL ROT IN HELL! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!''

* * *

The commercial ended, and Wario became extremely excited. ''Wow! This makes me want to… WATCH THE CARTOON AND GET THE CARDS!'' He started running out of the house. ''HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-D'OH!'' A net got him. He had been captured by his mother!

''Where do you think you're going?'' said Mom.

Wario became nervous. ''To-to-to-to-to-to-go rob a bank?''

''Alright! Have fun!'' Mom lifted the net, and Wario walked off. When his mother was out of sight, he ran off.

Wario walked down to the local Toys 'R' Us downtown. He entered the shop. Then, he bought all the remaining Maximon merchandise in the shop. Even the stuff in the storage room. He brung the stuff to the checkout.

The checkout man scanned everything. He then informed Wario, ''Ok. The total cost of all this stuff is 15,331 coins, plus tax.''

''Ok.'' Wario checked his pockets. To his displeasure – he had only 2,000 coins. (Dun dun dun!) ''Goddamn it! I can't pay you!''

''Well, too bad! You can walk out with only _some_ of the stuff, _or_ you can leave and take your business elsewhere!'' said the checkout guy.

Wario took the stuff away, stuffed it in a couple of bags, and punched the checkout guy. He then did the Nelson Muntz laugh. ''Ha-ha! I'm a professional robber, you idiot! You should've known better!'' He walked out.

The checkout guy called the police. A few minutes later…

* * *

''Put your hands up!'' a policeman commanded.

Wario was stubborn. ''No!''

''Put your hands up!'' said another police officer.

Wario wouldn't budge. ''No way!'' he yelled.

''PUT YOUR HANDS UP OR WE'LL TASE YOU!'' said a big, burly, black policewoman.

Wario ran away like a coward. The police chased after him. He ran back to his and Waluigi's house.

''Hello!'' said Waluigi. ''Why are you panting like that?''

Wario dropped the stuff on the floor. ''Because the police are after me.''

''WHAT!?''

The police burst through the door. The policewoman pulled out a taser and got Wario. The police took the stuff back to Toys 'R' Us, and that thief to prison.

* * *

Six months later after breaking out, Wario came back.

''Alright, Waluigi. Let's take it easy and not do anything bad for a while, OK?'' he said.

Waluigi replied, ''Shouldn't I be staying this to you instead? You're the one you took the Maximon stuff in the first place.''

''Whatever. I'm the smarter one anyway.'' Wario sat on the (stolen) sofa and turned on the TV. There it was – Maximon in its anime-like glory. And it was a marathon of it too. He stayed glued to the television for the next few hours. When it was over, he turned to his brother and said, ''This looks like the most interesting TV show in the world... I want to be a trainer too!''

''Are you sure about this, Wario?'' asked Waluigi. ''You know these creatures aren't real.''

''Oh, they are real. One of my cellmates said they were. I mean, he worked for one of those evil organizations were they capture Maximon and hold them for ransom.''

Waluigi yelled at Wario. ''THEY'RE NOT REAL, WARIO. They don't exist. That guy must be crazy anyway. Kidnapping innocent animals.''

''… You may have a point. The guy _was_ crazy. But still, they're real. I've seen them in pictures online and in magazines. There's really all kinds of Maximon living with us on this planet. Rock-types, water-types, fire-types, grass-types, normal-types, electric-types…''

''Dark-types, stupid-types, animal-types, object-types, fairy-types…'' mocked Waluigi. ''Come on!''

''It doesn't matter what you think – I want you to come with me on my journey. I want to escape the police and the IRS. Besides, it'll grant us the opportunity to capture some Maximon and train them to become ridiculously powerful. We can use them to help us out with our OWN purposes. Like, showing off how strong our Maximon are, stealing money from banks, stealing stuff from stores and houses, helping us promote our business, etcera, etcera, etcera…'' Wario stopped when he saw Waluigi sleeping. He slapped him. ''Wake up, you idiot.''

''Ohhh… What are we gonna do again?'' said Waluigi.

''…Let's go outside already.''

**A/N:** So, what do you think? Was this story good? I hope you liked this chapter! See ya next time!

To be continued…


	2. The Road Ahead

Chapter Two: The Road Ahead

After getting ready, Wario and Waluigi walked out together a few hours later, carrying backpacks. They walked over to their crappy car, got in, and drove away to the local professor's Maximon laboratory.

As Wario was driving, Waluigi attempted to start a conversation. ''So… I brought this book.'' He pulled out a book: ''THE ULTIMATE GUIDE TO MAXIMON TRAINING: 4th Edition''. ''This should help you train your Maximon.

''Gimme!'' Wario grabbed the book, looked through it a few seconds, then threw the book out of the car.

''Hey! Why did you do that?'' said Waluigi.

Wario explained. ''The book is too long.''

''But-'' Waluigi stopped and sighed. Things like this were bound to happen with the two. ''Good thing I bought another copy,'' he thought.

* * *

A few miles later...

''Hey, Wario?''

''Yes?'' said the fatso.

''Can you put on some music?''

Wario stopped the car. ''Fine...'' He put in a mixtape in the car's tape deck and pressed the play button. Loud music started piping in through the speakers. Wario started driving the car.

''Aaahhhh... This is the life, isn't it my fine friend?'' he said.

''You don't have good taste in music. I mean, what is this? I prefer ballads over this piece of crap,'' Waluigi complained.

''Oh, be quiet. And this is HEAVY BLACK DEATH METAL, the loudest, screamingest, torturous music imaginable. You have no idea how good it is.'' said Wario.

The tape got all screwed up.

''See? It's _so_ good, the tape player refuses to play it through normally,'' he continued.

As Wario took the tape out, he decided to ask Waluigi a couple of questions.

''How many Maximon are located on this earth?''

''Uhh...'' Waluigi got out his other copy of the book, and located the answer. ''206?''

''CORRECT!'' Wario cried out. ''Hey, no fair! You cheated!''

Waluigi defended himself. ''Look, Wario, you cheat all the time! Why do you care?''

''Because I do! Gimme that book!'' yelled Wario.

Waluigi surrendered and gave the book to him. He looked through it, found it interesting, and put it under his feet. And somehow Wario didn't manage to stop or crash the car for reasons unknown.

* * *

The Wario Bros. continued the search for the Maximon professor's place. In the meantime, they talked to each other, annoyed each other, did their businesses at port-a-potties, and dined at fancy restaurants. (When the meal was finished, they walked out without paying.) They didn't bring a map, because Wario said they didn't need one. Because of this, they were constantly lost and kept asking random people for directions.

And a few days later, they were STILL driving. It turned out that they'd _completely_ missed the lab, and so they drove all the way back to it. Idiots.

When they finally arrived...

''That's a really nice building,'' said Wario.

''Yeah - you should've noticed that thing a long time ago; but then you had to get _lost_.'' replied Waluigi.

''Shaddup. Let's go inside. I wanna see what Maximon they have.''

Wario and Waluigi got out of the car with their stuff and walked inside.

* * *

Little did they know that some ferocious Team Rock-err, _Fracket _grunts were hiding behind the building.

''Ok, guys. You ready to go get some Maximon to take to the boss?'' said the leader of the grunts, Mick Darsley.

''Yes! We're ready!'' answered the minions.

''Good. Get inside.'' The Fracket grunts ran off and before they got in, they saw the Wario Bros.' car.

''Oooh! A car!'' said a grunt. He inspected the car. ''Smells like the 1980s! Let's steal it!''

''No way, Jack. We gotta get to the starter Maximon before the trainers take them.'' said another grunt.

''Oh. Ok, then we'll steal it after we raid this place.'' said Jack.

''Hurry it up there, you morons!'' commanded Mick. He and the rest of the Fracket grunts entered the laboratory.

To be continued...


	3. Team Fracket's Racket

Chapter Three: Team Fracket's Racket

The Wario Bros. were looking around the lab. ''You think we should to try to steal some Maximon, Waluigi?'' whispered Wario.

''No!'' Waluigi yelled. The people inside looked at the two.

Wario punched him in the arm. ''Seriously?''

The professor walked over. ''Is there anything I can do for you?''

''Oh! Uhh, hi professor! How you doin' today?'' asked Wario.

''Good. My name is Professor Fielding. You here for a Maximon?''

''Ye~s…'' he replied. ''What kinds of Maximon do you have?''

Fielding walked over to a table with three balls on it, and gestured for the Wario Bros. to come on over. ''These are Maxi Balls. There's a Maximon inside each one. Which one shall you get?''

Wario and Waluigi stared at the balls for a long, long time. Then another potential trainer walked over, talked to Professor Fielding, and was _this_ close to grabbing the middle Maxi Ball. Then Wario took it.

''Well, I guess Wario gets the middle one then. You can pick another though.'' the professor said.

''Aw, man! I really wanted that!'' The trainer growled at Wario, then chose the last ball. ''I'll take this instead.''

Professor Fielding gave the trainer a Maxidex, sent him on his way, then turned his attention to the Wario Bros. ''Alright, Waluigi. There's one Maxi Ball left. So-''

Waluigi snatched the Maxi Ball away from the table. ''MINE!'' he yelled.

''Okay…'' Fielding gave the two trainers a Maxidex. ''This is a Maxidex. It contains data for all the Maximon available. You can also use it to scan any Maximon you see.''

''Gee, thanks.'' Wario said, clearly unimpressed with the Maxidex's bulky, red, un-compact design.

''You're welcome. Come back soon.'' Wario and Waluigi started leaving. Then Fielding saw someone suspicious. ''Wait! Don't leave yet!'' he commanded.

''What?'' ''Wha?'' The Wario brothers were confused.

The Team Fracket grunts hiding in the building darted vover to Fielding. ''Give us your Maximon!''

''Why should I?'' asked the professor.

Mick Darsley, the leader of the Frackets, entered the building. ''OH, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! Give us all your Maximon or else I'll kill everyone in this room!''

All throughout, Wario and Waluigi just stood there watching. Then, Wario slapped the daylights out of Waluigi. ''COME ON, DO SOMETHING YOU WUSS!''

Waluigi walked over awkwardly and threw his Maxi Ball at the Fracket men. Rocker, a rock Maximon, came out. He looked similar to Geodude, the rock Pokemon, but with legs and a small magical electric guitar on its crotch. ''Rocker!'' said the creature.

''Oh, so that's what I got.'' thought Waluigi. He then said, ''Rocker, use your Tackle attack!''

Rocker beat up some grunts. Mick threw a Maxi Ball and out popped a Cheep Cheep. It wasn't the best 'mon in the world, but it he wanted to test it out. He commanded the fish to use Water Gun on Rocker, and Waluigi's Maximon got weaker.

''Damn it!'' pouted Waluigi. ''Rocker, use Tackle again, and this time, go crazy on them!'' Rocker jumped and ground-pounded the floor, shaking the entire lab. Some Frackets fell. Then, Rocker tackled some more.

''You want me to help out, brother?'' asked Wario.

''Well, alright. Throw the ball.''

Wario tossed out his Maxi Ball, and a Pikachu ripoff popped out, Zappy the electric Maximon. ''Awesome! Now how do you make this thing work?'' asked Wario.

''Tell it to attack.'' said Waluigi, who had actually read the Maximon book he bought.

''Ok. Yellow thing, attack the guys with the 'F' on their shirts! Quickly, quickly!''

Zappy got ready his Thundershock attack... and since it couldn't read, it fried everyone, making Rocker faint.

''Ohh...'' Waluigi moaned as he got up slowly. He picked up his Maxi Ball, and returned Rocker to it. ''I gotta fix up my Rocker somehow...''

''How do you know... the names of the Maximon and the attacks?'' said Wario woozily.

''I read the book...'' Waluigi fell down again.

Mick laughed. ''Some of us are still up, you know! Alright, minions! Get up and leave the premises!''

No one moved. Then, Mick sighed and stole out of the lab. And he actually stole some things too.

* * *

Then, he saw the Wario Bros.' car.

''Ooh! A car!'' Mick jumped in with his stuff. ''Time to go back to HQ.'' He started the car and drove off.

* * *

Wario and Waluigi left the building after putting their Maxidexes in their backpacks. While Waluigi was able to summon Rocker back to his Maxi Ball, Wario couldn't send Zappy to his.

''Come on, you stupid thing! Get in the Maxi Ball!'' Wario told Zappy.

''Zap!'' said Zappy stubbornly.

''You _will_ get in the Maxi Ball while you're under _my_ orders!'' Zappy shocked Wario.

''Maybe you should forego the Maxi Ball and carry it with you.'' suggested Waluigi.

Wario was confused. ''How?''

''Well... You can carry it on your shoulder?'' Waluigi answered.

''I don't know how I'm gonna carry this, but I'll figure it out later.'' The Wario Bros. left the area and started looking for a hospital to take Rocker to.

''So, what happened to the car?'' asked Waluigi.

''Never mind the car. It was crappy anyway.'' said Wario.

* * *

Near Team Fracket HQ, black smoke was coming out of Mick's stolen car.

''Oh, s**t. Now, I'll hafta walk the rest of the way. Damn.''

To be continued...

A/N: What do you think of this chapter? Was it was better than the others? Review please!


	4. The Rival

Chapter Four: The Rival

Now that the Wario Bros. officially started their journey, they walked to the next town. They talked about things, more things, and other things that don't relate to this story. Ok, maybe they do. Then, they passed by some bushes. Some guy jumped out and scared them.

''AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!'' screamed the Wario Bros.

''A-ha! I've found you, Wario! And your brother Waluigi is here too!'' The guy, who's name was ''Kid'' Troy, soundly laughed. ''You got any Maximon?''

''What for?'' asked Waluigi.

''What do you mean?'' said Troy. ''Maximon actually exist, you know? Have one?'' he continued.

''Yes, but I have to take it to a doctor. Wario has one though, you know.'' he said.

''Alright...'' The mullet-wearing ''kid'' mushroomer pulled out a Maxi Ball and threw it. ''Yoshi, I choose you!''

The green creature popped out of the ball. ''Yoshi!''

Wario got out his Maxidex. ''Yoshi, the Dragon Maximon. It has an enormous appetite and will eat anything it lays its eyes on.''

''What are you waiting for? Send out your Maximon, fatso!'' Troy called out.

Wario became angry. ''DON'T CALL ME FATSO! Go, Yellow Lightning!'' Zappy jumped down from his shoulder.

''Quick, Yoshi! Swallow him!''

Yoshi swallowed Zappy. ''Zappy Zappy Zappy Zappy Zappy!'' the electric Maximon said as he struggled to get out. Then, he had a plan.

''ZAPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!'' Yoshi got electrocuted, and spat Zappy out. He then fainted.

Wario got excited. ''Hahaha! I win! I win! I win I win I win!''

''Okay, it wasn't the best strategy ever... But still.'' Troy thought. Then he said to Wario, ''Oh yeah? I still have another!'' He threw out another Maxi Ball. ''Koopa Troopa, go!''

Once the green-shelled Koopa popped out, he ran to the bushes and did his business.

''Oh, Koopa Troopa! That was my favorite battle spot!'' cried the opponent.

''Yellow Lightning! Tackle that fool!'' Wario commanded. Zappy also ran to the bushes and kicked the Koopa in the back. He fell over, and got mad.

''Kid'' Troy smacked his head. ''Damn you, Zappy! Koopa Troopa, give it all you've got!''

Koopa Troopa retracted into his shell and spun all over the place, hitting Zappy over and over.

''Oh, damn it!'' said Wario. ''Zapper, do a growl!''

''He can't even get the name right...'' Waluigi said to himself.

Zappy growled. It did nothing to the Koopa Troopa, apparently, because it kept spinning and hitting him. Finally, he stopped, and Zappy was in need of being taken to a treatment center too.

Wario picked up Zappy and prepared to escape. ''Come on, Waluigi. I'm tired of fighting.''

Troy started laughing. ''Hahahahahaha! You gave up already!? You're a crackup. Hahahahaha!''

Wario got steamed. ''SHUT UP! Waluigi, get out your rock Maximon.''

''But-'' Waluigi started.

''I don't care. Maybe he's alive, somehow.''

Waluigi called in Rocker. He was barely able to stand, but he resisted.

''Rocker!'' cried Waluigi. ''Don't give up! Kill that Koopa Troopa! Or don't, but at least make him faint! Use your guitar!''

''Rocker...'' the gray Maximon said. He then started playing his magic electric guitar. It emitted loud, unruly noises that the Koopa and his trainer couldn't stand. Then, the Koopa Troopa tried to punch him, but Rocker defended himself by climbing a tree and hiding in it.

''Koopa Troopa! Headbutt that tree!'' shouted Troy. The Koopa ran towards the tree and threw himself towards it. His only success was a big, honking headache.

Rocker hung on to the tree as the Koopa Troopa kept headbutting it. Once the Koopa Troopa was close to fainting, Rocker jumped down, kicked him in the head, and toppled over.

''Hey, Waluigi! If your Maximon is supposedly weak, then how come it was killing mine?'' asked Troy.

''Uhhh...'' was all Waluigi could say.

Rocker had struggled to get up and was already fainted by the time Troy and Waluigi finished talking. The purple-wearing felon looked at the fainted Rock Maximon, and called him back into his Maxi Ball. ''Okay, battle over. You won.'' said Wario.

''Woo-hoo! I won! I won! You losers suck! Woo-hoo!'' Troy ran away, woo-hoo-ing.

''I hate that guy.'' said Wario.

Waluigi agreed. ''Me too.''

''Zappy.'' the Maximon said.

''Wait, is there a Maximon Center around here?'' Wario asked.

''I read in my book that they _are_ Maximon Centers, but not many. There's like, 40-50, something.'' Waluigi explained.

''Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!'' yelled Wario.

And so, the Wario Bros. were on their way to the nearest Maximon Center. What will happen then? Only time can tell... Only time can tell.

To be continued...


	5. Maximon Center Madness

Chapter Five: Maximon Center Madness

Wario and Waluigi, after hours of running endlessly, finally saw a Maximon Center, located in Edeway Town, the home of many, many newbie trainers, including ''Kid'' Troy from the last chapter.

''Hey, a Maximon Center!'' said Wario.

''I already know that.'' Waluigi answered.

''Who asked you? Let's go!''

Once they entered, they saw a line_ full_ of people waiting to get their Maximon healed.

''Oh, damn it, we have to wait.'' Wario sighed.

''Well, Maximon is pretty popular, and many people have captured them, so this was bound to happen.'' explained Waluigi.

Wario facepalmed himself. ''Auughhh! At least there's a TV.'' He pointed to a flat-screen showing ''Ghost Sucking with Luigi''.

''That show sucks, just like the Poltergust 3000.'' the purple-hatted man joked.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Wario and Waluigi moved to the top of the line, where the nurse was.

''Hello, Wario Brothers. My name is Nurse Delight, how can I help you?''

''How do you know our names!?'' demanded Waluigi.

''I just knew. Please don't rob us!'' said Nurse Delight.

''Don't worry, he won't. Anyway, We're here to heal our Maximon.'' Wario told her about their Maximon next. ''I have an Electric Maximon, and my brother has a Rock-type.''

''His name is Rocker.'' said Waluigi.

''Alright, I'll heal him. Hand me your Maxi Balls...'' Wario and Waluigi gave them to the nurse. ''...and I'll be on my way to treat them. You can sit in one of the waiting rooms.'' She walked off.

''Alright! A waiting room! I wonder what magazines they'll have?'' said Wario.

''Waiting rooms suck. They're boring.'' Waluigi said.

''It won't be boring! It'll be fun!''

''Pft, whatever. It'll still be boring anyway. You'll see.'' Waluigi started walking to one of the waiting rooms. Wario went after him.

* * *

Sitting on chairs, the Wario Bros. were watching the Late Show. Wario was reading an issue of ''Writers Monthly'' from December 1982. Waluigi was looking at a TV guide, from September 1970.

''Wow. I never knew that these rooms could have stuff _this_ old!'' said Waluigi.

''Gimme that! I'm sick of reading this piece of crap!'' Wario tore up his magazine and lunged for the vintage TV guide. Waluigi kept it away from him.

''Nuh-uh-uh! You keep your stupid story magazine,_ I_ keep_ these_ vintage TV listings! Haha!'' Waluigi stuffed the magazine inside his overalls.

''Dang it! Why did I have to come at 8 PM?'' Wario whined.

* * *

Team Fracket HQ. The place that never sleeps. Mick Darsley, leader of this gang, only has one dream - to own all the Maximon in the world. The _Mushroom_ World, not Earth.

''Thomas! Dana!'' Mick shouted. They walked over to him.

''You two are still up, right?''

The grunts denied it.

''Good, because I have a task for you two.'' Mick said.

''Uh, what is it?'' asked Dana.

''Go to the Maximon Center in Edeway Town. Capture there every single Maximon in the building. If you leave even one of them behind, you two will be fired. Understand?''

''Yes, sir!'' answered Thomas and Dana.

Mick smiled. ''Good! Now get out!''

* * *

It was 2 AM in the Maximon Center. Wario and Waluigi were the only people in the room. They were sleeping soundly, when they heard a loud DING!

''Ughhh... My Rocker... must be healed now.'' said Waluigi tiredly.

Wario woke up as well. ''Maybe Zapper has been healed too.''

''Zappy.''

''Whatever.''

Nurse Delight entered the waiting room to inform the Wario Bros. ''Okay, boys. Your Maximon are good as new. You may leave n-''

CRASH! A bomb had fell, and broke through the roof. Smoke came out, covering the room.

''What was that?'' the nurse shouted.

A rope was lowered. Two grunts slid down and jumped off it when they reached the end.

''Who are you two? And why are you here?'' demanded Nurse Delight.

''We work for Team Fracket, the infamous Maximon organization. My name is Thomas.'' the brown-haired grunt said.

''And my name is Dana.'' said the blue-haired woman. ''We have come here to take all your Maximon.''

''You can't do that!'' said the nurse.

Waluigi nodded and agreed. ''That's right! It's not fair to take someone's Maximon!''

Wario just watched. ''Uhh, Waluigi?''

''Yes?''

''Come here.'' The two walked out of the waiting room.

* * *

''You see, Waluigi,'' started Wario. ''My Zappy and your Rocker are already fully healed. I've got a plan.'' Wario snuck over to the area where the Maximon were being treated. Many of them were in the process of healing, while others were ready to be taken out.

''You know, I'm a robber, and an unlicensed locksmith. Since that Team Fracket is gonna steal the Maximon, I'm gonna release all of them so they can't catch them! Isn't that wunderbar?'' A beat. ''Waluigi?''

His purple-wearing brother was fast asleep. Wario stamped on his head. ''WAKE UP!'' he whispered.

''Oww... What's the plan again?'' asked Waluigi.

''Forget it. Just find our Maximon and have them help us release the Maximon being treated here.'' Wario said.

While Waluigi was searching for Zappy and Rocker, Wario dug out a Mary Sue-brand key, which he used to release a Cheep Cheep, who flopped away to freedom.

''It worked! This card really _is_ one-size-fits-all!'' Wario thought. Just then, Waluigi came back. He handed the electric rat over to Wario. ''Here's your Zappy.''

''Zappy!'' said Zappy excitedly. The Wario Bros. then gave their Maximon Mary Sue keys, and told them to unlock all the capsules. Then, Thomas and Dana ran into the healing room, being chased by the angered nurse holding a handgun.

''NOW!'' The Warios and their pets walked to the capsules and started unlocking them. More Maximon came out.

Nurse Delight then started _shooting_ at the grunts, causing holes in the walls to appear. One bullet ended up in Wario's back, which caused him to fall down, bleeding.

''Wario!'' His brother walked over to him. ''Are you ok? Can you still walk?''

''SHUT UP! CALL AN AMBULANCE!'' Waluigi went to the waiting room again and saw a picture phone. He dialed the Edeway Hospital. It took a long time.

* * *

Eventually...

''We're sorry for the inconvinence. Please hold.'' A familiar song started playing.

_Never gonna pick you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna dodge around and,_

_Desert you_

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THE RICK ROLL SONG!'' screamed Waluigi. He threw himself on the floor, and pounded it with his hands and feet, shifting his body in the process. He then triggered a secret button which lead to...

...All the Maximon being released, and a bell ringing endlessly. Nurse Delight stopped chasing the Fracket grunts, and started screaming. Thomas and Dana pulled out a sack and were able to contain some of the creatures in it.

''WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?'' shouted Nurse Delight.

''WHAT IS THAT NOISE?'' shrieked Wario.

''WHERE IS THAT PEOPLE SHY GUY?'' yelled Thomas.

''WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?'' the nurse screamed.

''WHY WAS I THINKING THIS WAY!?'' cried Wario.

''THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!'' said Dana, putting a Luma and a Waddle Dee into a sack.

* * *

''Who is screaming?'' said a bored hospital phone taker. Waluigi looked up to the screen, and said, ''Oh, uh, no one. Could you take my brother to the hospital?''

''Who is he?''

''My brother's Wario, the yellow-wearing guy.''

* * *

Nurse Delight kicked out the Wario Bros., Zappy, Rocker, Thomas and Dana into the street. ''GET OUT AND NEVER COME BACK!'' She locked the door and went to bed.

A few police cars and Wario's ambulance came. The three police officers from earlier came out of one of the cars. ''PUT YO HANDS UP!'' said the black policewoman.

The Wario Bros., Thomas and Dana raised theirs. The first male police officer said, ''You're under arrest for disturbing the peace, setting patients free, running from the police, not paying taxes, and being part of an evil organization.''

''But, but-'' Wario stuttered.

''No buts. There's 286 other charges for you and your brother too.''

''But I was shot in the back!''

''Okay. Go to the hospital.'' said the policeman.

Wario and Waluigi went into the back of the ambulance, which drove away.

''You're gonna let a convicted felon get away?'' said the other male officer.

''He's hurt. No one will care.''

''Yes, they will. We'll get sued again for letting someone go. We're almost bankrupt!'' said the policewoman.

The policeman yawned. ''Not if we don't say anything.''

''What's the boss gonna think when we tell him about our failure to catch all the Maximon in the center?'' asked Thomas to Dana.

''I don't know and I don't care.'' the female grunt said.

* * *

Next time on Wario and Waluigi's Maximon Adventure, Wario's mother appears again. What will happen then? Only time will tell...

To be continued...


	6. A Moment with Mom

Chapter Six: A Moment with Mom

While the Wario Bros. were in Edeway Town...

''What happened to my little Wario?'' said their Mom. ''I better go find him.'' She set out to do that.

A few days later...

Wario, who had recovered from the gunshots in the last chapter, asked his brother Waluigi, ''Where's the next town?''

He replied, ''I don't know. Maximon live all over the world.''

''Duh. I don't care.'' Wario suddenly grabbed Waluigi's overalls and shook him. ''WHERE'S THE NEXT TOWN?'' he screamed.

The tall, purple-clad man was let go, and he fell to the ground.

''Zap...'' growled Zappy.

''None of your business! So, Waluigi, do you know now?''

''I know my butt hurts,'' said Waluigi.

Mom finally spotted the two, and ran to them. ''WARIO! WALUIGI!''

''Wha?'' asked Wario.

''Where did you come from?'' said Waluigi, confused by the fact that their _mother _managed to find them.

''The house! I've been trying to find you two for days now!'' The burly mother, dressed in a yellow shirt and overalls like her son, hugged and kissed the Wario Bros.

''Ok, ok, stop. That's enough!'' pleaded Wario, and Mom stopped.

''Where were you two anyway?''

''Uhh, we were... uhh... err...'' he stuttered.

Mom pacefalmed. (A/N: How many facepalms are in this story? I forget) ''Don't lie to me, Wario. I saw on the TV how you, Waluigi, and your animal comrades released all the pooe creatures... what were they called... oh, I think Maxi-money or something... Anyway, you released the creatures from the hospital, and some strange people took some of them. You even got shot by accident. Are you ok?''

''Yes, he is...'' said Waluigi, who rolled his eyes.

''Fine, I'll take your word for it,'' answered Mom. ''You're a good kid.''

''I'm 39 years old, how am I a kid?''

Mom ignored him and turned to Wario. ''What's that thing with you? It's like, a orange-yellow small dog thingy with stripes. Mind if I look closer?''

Wario nodded. ''I don't see why not.'' He handed Zappy to Mom. ''Oh, what a cute little thingymajig!'' She bounced the Maximon over and over like a human baby. ''Oh, he looks so innocent! Hahahahaha-FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCC-!'' Mom got shocked by Zappy, who was rather irritated.

''-damn thing.'' She was lying on the floor, fainted. Zappy jumped out of her hands and ran to Wario. ''Zappy-za-zappy?'' it asked.

''It says, do you want to proceed to the next town?'' Waluigi translated.

''Alright... I...'' Wario realized something. ''OH, DAMN IT! I didn't register for the Maximon League!''

''Zap?''

''Why should that bother you? You can register at any Maximon Center.'' said Waluigi.

Wario stamped his feet. ''If you told me that earlier, I would have taken the chance! Now I can't go to the Edeway one no more! Unless...''

Waluigi cut him off. ''Disguises?''

''Yes.''

To be continued...


End file.
